Whitefyre
by DivineDemon 99
Summary: Jon Whitefyre, son of King Rhaegar is sent to Winterfell to live with the Starks. There he will find love, power, and ultimately, his destiny. AU.
1. Rhaegar I

Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire or Game of Thrones. I know that GRRM doesn't like fanfiction. But I plan to become a fantasy writer myself and I can use anything to help improve my skills. Before I get started, I must warn you that this is AU. So everything you know about the series doesn't apply. Certain events didn't happen, others happened differently, characters might act differently, and some characters don't exist at all. I put that before hand because I mostly don't want to hear comments like this character wouldn't do that or that.

* * *

WHITEFYRE

Prelude: Rhaegar

King Rhaegar sat in his chambers, alone, playing a most joyous melody. A melody of his own creation. He first played it more than ten years ago in the Tower of Joy. While a young Lyanna Stark slept, her stomach swollen with his child. Rhaegar remembered thinking that for the first time in his life, he was truly happy. But knew that his happiness cost so many lives. Rhaegar often wonder what Westeros would have been if Robert Baratheon was successful in usurping the throne. _He would have turned the kingdom into a shithole, _the King would often think.

Luckily after the Battle of the Trident, Rhaegar was able to meet with Ned Stark, telling him the whole story. That his beloved sister was not taken by force, but came willingly. The fighting was stopped as Lord Stark was taken to see his sister, for the very last time. She had died, but not before giving birth to Rhaegar's youngest child, Jaehaerys, but is always referred to by his wolf name, the name his mother gave him: Jon. As her dying wish, Ned Stark promised to watch over Jon while Rhaegar promised that her child would not be a bastard. When crowned king, Rhaegar legitimatized Jon as the first of a new house: the House of Whitefyre.

But more trouble branched from his affair. King Aerys heard that his son was killed in battle and that Robert was planning an attack on King's Landing. But when Rhaegar came home, he saw Jaime Lannister, sitting on the Iron Throne, with his sword stained with the Mad King's blood. In his rage, Rhaegar killed the young member of the Kingsguard. But unfortunately for him, the Lion War had begun. Lord Tywin sought revenge for the death of his son. Many lives were lost, including Rhaegar's mother, brother, sister, and wife. But Rhaegar and his armies stormed Casterly Rock and won the war without much struggle. Some lives, such as Cersei and Kevan Lannister, were caught in the crossfire. Rhaegar, showing that he had no ill will, he allowed Tyrion to remain Lord of Casterly Rock and gave him a position on the Small Council.

During his rule, Rhaegar had done some things that many would view as mad. Aside from legitimatizing his bastard, Rhaegar allowed Stannis and Renly Baratheon to remain at Storm's End and keep all their lands and titles. He also made a new law, that allowed women to join the military or become knights, provided they pass some tests to prove themselves. He hoped that this would allow women like Lyanna to have the option she was never given in life.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. _Who in the bloody hell would here this time of night?! _Rhaegar stopped his melody to answer the door. He saw a young boy of ten years old with dark hair and grey eyes. He wore a black shirt and pants while a small wooden sword was at his side.

Rhaegar let out a sigh, "Couldn't sleep Jon?" His son nodded his head. Jon was always a quite one. Even when he was a babe, Jon always was as quite as a mouse. Even when he and his brother got into fights, both of them would come to Rhaegar in bruises. Aegon shouting and crying while the maester fixed him up, but Jon would be silent. It was sometimes hard to read his emotions.

"I had a weird dream," said Jon with his head held low in a voice barely above a whisper, "it felt so real."

Rhaegar smiled as he escorted his son into his room. He sat him on his bed and said, "Now tell me what happened."

Jon looked into his father's eyes, "I don't know what happened. At first I was surrounded by snow. There were these things all around me..."

"What kind of things?"

"They looked like people, but they weren't. They looked like they were dead. And I was fighting them. I was wearing black armor with a strange sword. It was red and on fire. I kept fighting these monsters until I heard a scream."

Rhaegar gave his son a questioning look, "What kind of scream?"

Jon said, "It was a woman's scream. It almost sounded like Rhaenys when Aegon and I covered her hair in honey while she was sleeping. But it was more violent. Then there was a flash of light, then I woke up." Jon scratched the back of his head, "I'm not going mad right?"

Rhaegar chuckled, "Of course not. Why would you think you are going mad?"

Jon looked at the ground, "Because sometimes dragons go mad. And I'm a dragon, right?"

"Jon. You may be a dragon, but you are also a direwolf. You are not going mad. It was just a bad dream. I just to have similar dreams when I was your age. I used to think these dreams were prophetic. Your mother used to make fun of me when I talked about them." Rhaegar then ruffled his hair and saw a smile on his son's face.

As he was walking out of the room, Jon turned to face his father and said, "Could we visit mother?"

That was something the king hadn't expected Jon saying, "She's all the way up North. Do you really want to go to Winterfell?"

Jon nodded, "I haven't been there before. Also I want to know where my mother was born. If that is okay with you father?"

Rhaegar smiled, "I'll send a raven in the morning. Tomorrow, tell your brother and sister to gather their things. We'll take Ser Arthur with us. I have to talk to Lord Stark about something anyway."

Jon grinned from ear to ear, "Thank you father." And ran back to his room.

Rhaegar sat back down on his chair and began to play his harp. This time a different song. The song of ice and fire.

* * *

Ok. Prelude is done. Leave a comment. If you have a suggestion of something you want to see, leave a comment and if I like it, I might use your idea. Also, Keep the comments positive. I don't mind creative criticism, but if you don't like it, don't comment. Seeya.


	2. Jon I

Hi I'm back and here is chapter two. Disclaimer I don't own the rights to A Song of Ice and Fire and Game of Thrones.

* * *

Chapter I: Jon

Jon quickly ducked as Ser Arthur nearly struck him with a wooden sword. It had been a couple of weeks since they left King's Landing, but Ser Arthur told him and Aegon that even on vacation, a prince must defend himself against anything, whether it be criminals, thieves, or assassins. It also helped that both of them were trained by the single greatest swordsman in the history of the Seven Kingdoms. Jon then slashed downwards at the Kingsguard, but Ser Arthur blocked the attack with his wooden sword. Then Jon smirked as he stepped on knight's foot as hard as he could and knocked him to the ground. The young prince then tapped the knight on the chest with the tip of his sword, proclaiming he was the victor.

The sound of clapping was heard around him as Aegon slapped Jon on the back, "This is a sight to see. The Sword of the Morning just got his ass handed to him by a ten year old. Wait till all of King's Landing hears about this." Aegon then started to laugh at Ser Arthur's humiliation. Though Aegon was a year older than Jon, he was much more immature and carefree. Even though he looked more like their father, Aegon acted like the complete opposite of him. He neglected his studies, he was always late, and his appearance was always unkempt and undignified. He looked more like a street urchin than the future king of the Seven Kingdoms.

Ser Arthur chuckled, "Do you think that is funny Prince Aegon? Everyday when I teach the two of you, it is always Prince Jon who is the one listening and paying attention. And it is always you who is the one snoring during every lesson."

Aegon groaned, "But I don't need to learn this stuff. When I'm king, I'll have the Kingsguard and the entire Seven Kingdoms to protect me. I don't need to learn how to fight." Then as soon as Aegon was about to say something else, Ser Arthur hit him on the head with his sword.

"That kind of talk will get you killed," Ser Arthur said in a serious tone, "There will be time when the Guard will not be able to protect you. If your father had the same attitude, Robert Baratheon would be sitting on the throne and you would be six feet under. Do I make myself clear?" Aegon simply nodded. Ser Arthur then smiled as he walked away to talk to the King.

Jon was cleaning up the sparing area. They were a few days ride away from Winterfell. It was Jon's first trip outside King's Landing. It was also the first time that Jon was to parade the colors and banner of House Whitefyre. He wore black leather shirt and pants with chainmail underneath. He wore a white cape that once belonged to Ser Arthur. The sigil was knitted by his sister. It was a black dragon and a white direwolf chasing each other in a circular pattern. There were not words yet. Jon was drawing a blank on the words. But he was taken away from his thoughts as he heard Aegon groaning.

"Did he have to hit so hard?" whined Aegon as he rubbed his head, "Can't he take a joke?"

Jon shrugged, "If you didn't complain all the time, maybe Ser Arthur wouldn't be so hard on you."

Aegon shrugged at his brother's comment, "I don't know. But maybe if you and Rhaenys didn't act like such perfect little nobles, I wouldn't have to complain." Then the two of them had a good little chuckle.

"Speaking of Rhaenys, I haven't heard from her all trip?" Jon usually didn't care about his elder sister, but she wasn't the type of person who would go without talking.

Aegon leaned against a tree, "Funny, because she wouldn't stop complaining about Jon to me. She just whined and whined about going up North. You know how she is, if its not King's Landing or Dorne, then she doesn't care." Jon knew exactly what he meant. Rhaenys really had no interest in traveling. Despite her Dornish features, Rhaenys was their father's child. She was almost as brooding and bookish as their lord father. But that didn't stop her from trying to get her way.

Jon let out a sign as he gathered the last of the things, "How come you're not complaining brother? You hate the cold?"

Aegon smiled, "Rhaenys and I are able to visit our mother anytime we want. I think you should have the same chance."

"Thanks Aegon."

"Plus, I want to hear if those rumors about Northern girls are true." The two of them laughed as they headed back to camp.

* * *

Jon's father did not bring a large group with them. It was merely a small traveling party. Consisting of a few bodyguards, the princess's ladies-in-waiting, a few cooks, and a maester. Jon rode alongside his father, Aegon, and Ser Arthur. From the distances, he could see Winterfell, the seat of House Stark, the place where his mother slept.

While Rhaegar and Ser Arthur were discussing how long it would take until they reached Winterfell, something caught Jon's eye. It was a white blur that was almost difficult to make out. Suddenly, he reigned his horse and headed off the road and into the forest. This was strange, for Jon had never done something like this. But he felt something call him. After dodging various tree branches and such, his horse went to a complete stop. Jon was suddenly flung from his horse and landed in a pile of leaves. There he saw what he had been chasing: a tiny wolf pup. Its fur was snow white and its eyes as red and blood. The pup just stared at him, almost as if he was studying him. Then the pup pulled on Jon's pant leg, wanting him to see something.

Jon was then taken to a small cove where he saw five other wolf pups and their dead mother. Their mother had been recently killed, but it wasn't an ordinary wolf. It was enormous, almost larger than a pony. It was a direwolf. As the other five pups gathered around their mother's corpse, the albino continued to lead Jon towards a large tree. It was a weirwood tree by the look of it. As Jon moved closer to the tree, he saw that something was in its mouth. When he reached the tree, he saw a large item wrapped in cloth. He unwrapped the item and saw that it was a sword made from Valyrian Steel. But it was unlike any blade he had ever seen.

The sword was almost as tall has Jon with a blade that was slightly curved. The blade was as white as milkglass with blood red ripples. But the hilt was what really got Jon's attention. The handguard had the heads of two dragons facing each other while the pommel resembled the head of a wolf. Jon was in awe of the blade. Then he heard voices in the distance, calling his name. He turned around to see his father, Ser Arthur and Aegon entering the cove.

Before Rhaegar could say anything, he took a moment to take everything in, "Jon, how in the gods name did you find this?"

"I don't know," Jon continued to grasp the sword, "I just saw something and I felt I had to find it." His father looked at Jon disapprovingly, but then let out a sigh of relief.

"Your Grace," yelled Ser Arthur looking at the pups, "what are we to do about the direwolves? They won't be able to survive out here by themselves."

Aegon looked at them, "It might sound cruel Father, but it would be much easier to kill them. At least show them some mercy."

Rhaegar contemplated what to do, until Jon said, "There are five pups. There are four Stark children and Lady Stark is with child correct? Why don't we give them to the Starks. Its the symbol of their House. I think the gods wanted me to find them."

"Great idea Jon, but there are six direwolf pups," said the King as he picked up the albino, "I expect that you would take this little guy and the sword didn't you?"

Jon began wrapping the sword in the cloth until Aegon said, "Why not let him have them? I mean, Jon's mother was a Stark and he did find the sword. He said it himself, the gods probably wanted him to find them."

As Rhaegar looked at Aegon, he smiled and put down the albino, " Arthur, gather the pups and find some to craft a scabbard for Jon's new sword." He then padded Jon on the head and helped Ser Arthur with the pups.

Jon walked towards Aegon with the sword wrapped and pup in hand, "Thanks Aegon. You know you could have got the sword for yourself. You are the heir."

Aegon simply shrugged, "I keep telling you, I don't need to learn these things. Besides, this sword will be more use to you than me." Jon smiled as they made it back to caravan. In two days, they will reach Winterfell.

* * *

Ok, I did that for two reasons. 1) I like the direwolves, there is a reason that the Stark children where given direwolves, so they still have direwolves. 2) I still wanted Jon to have a Valyrian Steel sword, but the way I'm having my story go, there is no way in hell Jon would be able to get Longclaw. And besides, even though they say that Valyrian Steel Swords are rare, they keep showing up in the real story. So leave a comment and review. Also next chapter, either Ned or Rhaegar will be POV, which one do you want. Also let's have a little contest. If you have a good idea of what the words of House Whitefyre, just leave a comment and when if its good enough, I'll use it. So yeah, later.


	3. Ned I

Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire or Game of Thrones.

* * *

Chapter II: Ned

Lord Eddard Stark waited along with the rest of his House. At his side was his beautiful wife Catelyn, already showing she is with child after two months. While Ned's face was like stone, a wide range of emotions were swirling through his head. He had only seen his nephew twice: the first time was his birth and second was during the Greyjoy Rebellion.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" whispered Cat in his ear, "Everything is going to be fine."

"That's easy for you to say," Ned whispered to his lady wife, "its not your blood that connects the King to us." In truth, Ned was scared of the real reason why the King was coming North. He could have sent a bodyguard to escort Prince Jon to Winterfell. But Ned had no ill thoughts against the King, but he had ill thoughts against Rhaegar Targaryen.

It was then that the gates were open and the King's men arrived. It was a smaller number than Ned expected, around fifty men. The King was the first to dismount from his white horse. He looked that same as he did when Ned first met him. Though he wore a golden crown, he was dressed him simply furs and colors that was common in the North. Beside him was Prince Aegon. The young heir looked like his father, he wore the traditional red and black of House Targaryen. Princess Rhaenys opened the door of one of the carriages and stood next to her father. As a young girl of thirteen, she looked much like her mother. Her dark hair was in a ponytail and she wore an elegant white dress. Finally Prince Jon leaped out off his horse and stood next to his brother. He looked so much like Lyanna. He wore white, red, and black and strapped to his back was a curved sword almost as tall as he was.

Ned ordered his House to bow before the royal family, but the King put up his hand and said, "That will not be necessary. We are guests. But I will present a gift to your House." A young squire ran up to the King and gave him a small box. The King opened the box and five small wolf pups left it.

The King looked at Ned, "Upon our arrival, Jon found the corpse of a direwolf near a weirwood tree. He also found six pups. He thought, since the direwolf is your House's sigil, it seemed only right that five of the pups should be given to each of your children, while Jon takes care of the runt of the litter." Ned's children soon rush towards the pups. Their faces beaming and their smiles wide. He couldn't say no to them after seeing how his children reacted.

"Thank you, your Grace." Then Prince Jon walked towards Ned and bowed in respect. At his side was a small direwolf with fur white as snow and eyes red as blood. Jon stood erect and said, "It is an honor to meet you again Uncle. I hope that we do not pose much of a burden to your House." Ned was taken aback by Jon's politeness. Though he looked like his mother, he acted every bit a prince.

"Tis no burden at all Jon," said Ned clearing his throat, "That is a strange blade you carry. Can I see it?"

Jon nodded as he unsheathed his sword. It was Valyrian Steel. The blade was longer than a bastard sword, but shorter than a great sword. It felt light in Ned's hands, almost as if he was wielding a simple shortsword. The curved white blade resembled the fang of a wolf or a dragon. The red ripples resembled fire. The blade was almost blinding to see. Ned handed the blade back to Jon and asked if the blade had a name.

"Brightfang," Jon said proudly, "Like Blackfyre and Dark Sister were to House Targaryian and Ice is to House Stark, this sword will be the symbol of my House. All lords of House Whitefyre will bare this sword." As Jon sheathed the sword, Ned smirked at his nephew's speech. It reminded him of Brandon when he got his first sword.

The King walked up to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Lord Stark, shall we take to the crypts?" Ned nodded as he, King Rhaegar, and Jon walked to the crypts.

* * *

It was silent. As they walked down the crypt, they passed the many lords of House Stark. Dating back thousands of years. They finally reached Lyanna's tomb. Jon took a deep breath as we walked towards the statue of his mother. In the corner of Ned's eye, he saw a tear fall from the cheek of the King.

"Perhaps we should leave these two alone Lord Stark," said Rhaegar backing away from the tomb slowly, "we have something to discuss."

Ned nodded. Rhaegar told Jon he wouldn't be far and to stay there until they come back.

The two men walked a good distance away from Jon, just far enough so he was out of ear shot. The two of them were quite for a while until Ned broke the silence, "How are things in King's Landing your Grace?"

Rhaegar let out a sigh, "As good as they can be Lord Stark. Everyday, the noble houses are scheming, plotting, and doing everything humanly possible to gain the Iron Throne."

Ned shrugged, "Its been that for years, your Grace."

"Yes I know, but thanks to Robert's Rebellion, the Lion's War, and the Greyjoy Rebellion, its given idea to certain Houses that anyone can take the Throne. That, plus the stress of managing Seven Kingdoms started to make me think maybe its the stress of being king that caused the madness of my father." King Rhaegar took a deep breath. The man was always a deep thinker, but what did this have to do with coming North.

Ned glared at the King, "Let me cut to the chase Rhaegar," he said with hate in his voice, "Why are you hear?"

Rhaegar straightened up, "Lord Eddard Stark, I want you to take my son Prince Jon Whitefyre as your ward."

"Pardon?!" Ned said in complete shock.

"I love Lyanna. Despite everything you think about me, she was the only woman I truly loved. Do not get me wrong, I was fond of my wife, but it was a political marriage, it lacked real passion. When I was with your sister, she awoke something in me that I thought never existed. Jon is my sole reminder of her. I feel that if Jon says in King's Landing, he will lose the same fire Lyanna had. What do you say?"

Ned thought long and hard about what the King had to say. "Ok. On one condition."

Rhaegar said, "And that is?"

"My eldest daughter, Sansa, to be betrothed to Prince Jon. And the two of them to be wed on her eighteenth nameday."

Rhaegar held out his hand, "It is settled then." Ned shook the King's hand and the deal was made.

* * *

I'm sorry if this is a little short. I've had a little trouble trying to make this scene work. Give me your opinion on what I could do better the next chapter. Also who do you want to be POV next chapter and I still need the Words for House Whitefyre. So keep the reviews coming.


End file.
